Ranma's sister
by terminatorluvr
Summary: Ranma's younger sister Sakura arrives at the Tendou Dojo and becomes very clingy to her brother making Akane jealous. How will Akane feel when Shampoo and Ukyo begin to win her over and Sakura begins to dislike her for beating up Ranma?


A young brown haired girl with green eyes ran down the street eagerly wearing a red Chinese suit and a key around her neck with a star and wings on it. "At last the Tendou Dojo I can finally be reunited with Onee-san" she cried happily.

_**In Tendou Dojo**_

"So Ranma how's your mum dealing with things?" Akane asked kindly as she passed Ranma the plate of sandwiches after taking one herself.

"Oh thanks, she's doing ok but she's still pestering my dad to come and visit after being separated from her for such a long time" Ranma said taking a sandwich.

Suddenly Nabiki appeared with a dumfounded look on her face "Hey Ranma there's a girl here who claims to know you" Nabiki said.

Akane's eyes suddenly turned dark and she became really mad "RANMA IS THIS ANOTHER ONE YOUR DAMN FIANCE'S!?" Akane demanded angrily.

"Wait a sec Akane I have no idea who she is what's her name anyway Nabiki?" Ranma asked while trying to avoid Akane's wrath.

"She says her name is Sakura Kinomoto know her?" Nabiki asked folding her arms across her chest waiting for an answer.

Ranma eyes widened "Did you say Sakura?!" Ranma said in amazement to which Nabiki nodded then he bolted up and ran to the doorstep to which Akane followed to find out the truth.

When they reached the front door a cute young girl around the age of 10 was standing there wearing a red Chinese suit with 2 suitcases. When she spotted Ranma a huge spread across her face and she ran up to him hugging him tight "Ranma onee-san I missed you so much!" the girl cried happily.

"Ranma who is this girl and why is she calling you onee-san?" Suon asked crossly angry that another strange girl was clinging to Ranma who seemed unfazed by all this.

"Sakura look how big you are when I first left for training you were still in mum's tummy" Ranma cried happily clutching the small girl close to him.

"RANMA WHO THE HELL IS THIS GIRL AND YOU HAD BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION!" Akane bellowed angrily yanking on Ranma's pigtail.

"OUCH OUCH LEMME GO AKANE!" Ranma yelled painfully as Akane pulled on his hair. he struggled to get free but the more he moved the tighter Akane's grip became.

"STOP HURTING MY ONEE-SAN!" Sakura yelled crossly at Akane who was so shocked she passed out.

_**10 mins later**_

Akane came to wearily and saw Nabiki, Suon, Kasumi, Genma, Ranma and Sakura sitting beside her worriedly. Kasumi gave a little cry after Akane awoke "Oh Akane you gave us quite a shock are you ok try not to push yourself" she said worriedly.

Nabiki groaned crossly "And here I was enjoying the peace and quiet but all dreams must end sometimes".

Akane glared at her crossly "nice to see you too Nabiki" she snapped crossly.

"She looks perfectly fine she just got a shock is all" Genma said kindly and Akane was both shocked and touched by his concern.

"Good cos now she can apologize for yanking on my hair and being so rude to my little sister" Ranma snapped crossly.

Sakura sat beside Ranma innocently with a cute smile on her face and was clinging very tightly onto his arm.

Suon got annoyed at this comment "Ranma show some more concern towards your Fiancé!" Suon snapped crossly.

"Actually daddy Ranma is right Akane was the one who was rude so she should apologize" Nabiki said bluntly.

Akane looked at Sakura and sighed crossly while everyone looked at her sternly until she gave in "Ok, Ok knock it off would ya! Sakura I'm sorry I was so rude".

Ranma smiled victoriously "Yeah you'd better be cos I'm really mad that you think so little of me considering you sleep with Ryoga!" Ranma snapped.

This pissed off Akane even more "I told you before P-chan isn't Ryoga you dumbass!" Akane snapped venomously.

"Um excuse me…" sakura said quietly to which Ranma ignored Akane and turned to face his younger sister.

"Yes Sakura-chan what's wrong?" Ranma said kindly stroking her lovely brown hair affectionately making Akane angry. She whispered into Ranma's ear and then he smiled and nodded which made Akane suspicious.

Sakura then coughed politely then smiled "Nice to meet you all my name is Sakura Kinomoto and I am Ranma's younger sister, this year I will be turning 11 and I also study martial arts like my brother" she said sweetly.

"My, she's so polite and cute" Kasumi said in amazement while Ranma sat with his arms folded proudly.

"Not at all like a certain flat chested Tomboy with a short temper right Akane?" Nabiki said deviously to which Akane growled angrily.

"It's so lovely to meet you Miss Sakura" Suon said happily shaking the young girls hand enthusiastically.

"She's not the heir as she was born so late but she is studying like Ranma and has learned more techniques" Genma explained.

"I hope we can be friends Akane seeing as I'll be your sister-in-law when you marry my Onee-san" Sakura said holding out her hand to Akane.

Akane was hesitant but shook her hand in the end then mumbled quietly "Um sure that sounds nice" while feeling ashamed of her behavior.

Nabiki snapped her fingers in realization "Oh yeah Ranma wont Shampoo and Ukyo need to know about Sakura being their Sister-in-law as they are also your Fiancé's" Nabiki said deviously.

Ranma groaned wearily "I'd been trying to avoid that subject Nabiki thanks for bringing it up!" Ranma said crossly.

"Ranma has more than one Fiancé but how come?" Sakura said innocently blinking cluelessly. Sakura had been told by Nodoka about the Tendou's whom Ranma and Genma would be residing with but that was about it.

Ranma glared at Genma who became nervous at this subject decided to turn into a panda to avoid being asked any questions.

"You see Sakura honey, Genma is such a scumbag that he also arranged a marriage between Ukyo Kuonji and Ranma aswell just to get a free meal then with Shampoo it was because Ranma beat her is a fight in male form so she's following Amazon law" Nabiki said in a no nonsense voice.

"Hey quit speaking crap about me!" Genma wrote on a board in panda form to which Ranma got really annoyed.

"WHY IT'S TRUE YOU TRIED TO SELL ME FOR A STINKING FISH WITH PICKLES AND RICE!" Ranma snapped angrily punching Genma in the face.

Genma turned to see Sakura crying which shocked them all "Dad how could you be so cruel to Onee-san!" Sakura sobbed loudly and hit him in the face with a mallet sending him flying into the pond.

"Hey Genma I didn't know you liked to swim that much" Happosai said cheekily jumping off of his head and into the house but stopped when he saw Sakura. "Hello sugar cakes wanna come on a date with daddy?" Happosai cried lunging at her with lust in his eyes.

"GET LOST YOU OLD FREAK!" Sakura and Ranma cried simultaneously and sakura flattened him with her giant mallet while Ranma sent him flying into space with a quick kick.

"Oh my" Kasumi said rather shocked at their reaction to Happosai although she'd seen Ranma do it a million times before.

"They really are siblings" Nabiki said eating a bag of crisps to which Akane nodded in agreement while pinching a few for herself.

"Say Sakura how about I take you go meet Ukyo and Shampoo now but we'll go see Shampoo first to get it over and done with" Ranma said kindly.

"Ok Onee-san that sounds great" Sakura said taking his hand happily and following him down the road.

"HOW DARE RANMA STEAL A PRETTY GIRL LIKE THAT FROM ME!" Happosai roared angrily and attempted to chase after them.

"That's enough outta you, you pervert!" Akane snapped crossly hitting him on the head with a mallet and dragging him inside then tying him up and hanging him upside down from a tree.

"OH COME ON AKANE LEMME GO!" Happosai cried loudly struggling with all he had in him but it was no use.

"No way there's no way I'm letting you touch that sweet little girl" Akane snapped crossly walking away and leaving a sign underneath him that said "DO NOT TOUCH DANGEROUS PERVERT"

Happosai then threw a tantrum "WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO ME WAAAH!" Happosai hollered childishly. "Hmm not bad Akane didn't know you had it in you" Nabiki said deviously as Akane walked past, Akane ignored her trying not to get involved with her devious elder sister.


End file.
